Rose and the Doctor together forever?
by supergirls21
Summary: Rose looks inside the Tardis's heart and absorbes the Vortex, saving everyone...including the Doctor. In return, it changes her into a Time Lady...see what happens next. T just for the safety, it might get interesting later ; Let me know what you think :
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters

Opening her eyes, Rose noticed two figures standing near by. However she could not recognise either of them. One was a tall, blond woman with a warm smile, the other one however looked more like a wild wolf with her hair looking like a beautiful messy bun.

- Who are you? Where am I?

- You are dreaming Rose. I though you would be able to recognise us both. Use your senses Rose.

Rose looked again, and this time she didn't just look she used all of her senses. Slowly she closed her eyes, and looked through them. She could see the auras of both women. One was radiant and warm while, reminding her of the Tardis. While the other was wild and ever changing, yet very powerful, reminding her of the power she had recently experienced entering her body by the name of Bad Wolf.

Are you the Tardis – she asked the kind blond woman – and are you the Bad Wolf?

Yes Rose, I knew you would recognise us both.

Finally, it took you some time, even after all the changes we made to you. Let me tell you it wasn't easy! However, now you are perfect!!!

Shush, you will scare her, and there yet so much left to explain.

What changes? What do you need to explain to me? Am I dead?

Of course not

You would have been without our help.

However now both you and the Doctor are safe and sound, thanks to all of our efforts.

He won't be happy thought! – The Bad Wolf said sniggering!

Well he doesn't have a choice

There was a strange familiarity on how those two were communicating, it felt like they were almost one person before….before they separated?

Yes you are Rose, we were one person before.

Before?

Yes, you see when you looked inside of me; I in return looked inside of you. You were so desperate to help the Doctor, who you so sincerely and deeply love. Yes I know you are in love with the Doctor, just how I know that he is in love with you. He has been restraining himself for a while now. Time Lords and their rules. Well I'm sure you are well aware of it!!

Anyway…

Anyway, I looked at you and I decided to help you. Bad Wolf was part of me, it is a strong power, part of the vortex, part of me.

So I am now the Bad Wolf.

Yes and no. You see when you absorbed me, you had to be changed. Your DNA had had to be changes. Simply because even thought your spirit is strong and I must say one of the Time Lords that I recognise from long ago…

Yes, you are right. I remember it now, but it cant be! It cant!

Yet, here she is.

What do you mean 'here she is'?

All will be explained in due time. Where was I? Oh yes, I changed your DNA to the one of the Time Lord. You are now a Time Lady Rose Tyler. So you will have to find yourself a name, but I feel that you already have one for yourself, don't you?

Yes.

However, one I have changed you and you destroyed the Daleks, you kissed the Doctor. Oh, I should really say he kissed you. He then absorbed me, at the same time, regenerating himself, returning the count of his regenerations to 13. Same as yours.

I know it's a lot to take in.

Yep, quite a load really. So where does it leave the Bad Wolf.

You are the Bad Wolf. You will be able to control this part of me. Just like the Doctor is know as an Oncoming Storm. You are the Bad Wolf.

Now I am going to bring him in, and explain everything to him as well.

Meanwhile, the Doctor has been trembling over Roses body. Only guessing and fearing the worst.

Come on Rose wake up. All your vitals seem to be perfectly normal, yet your eyes are closed, like you are in a coma! Please Rose, wake up. I cant do it without you, I cant lose you again! Oh, my brave, my sweet, beautiful Rose! Please, I cant lose you, I cant lose someone I…I…I…

Doctor, Doctor – the Tardis mentally called out

Yes, he replied.

Its time for you to sit down and for us to talk. Plus there is someone I want you to meet.

Ok

There he was, standing in the Darkness. Yet he could not see anyone or anything. Is this the end….wait I can feel someone….NO….it cant be…ROSE. With that though he opened his eyes and turn around. There they were, Rose, the Tardis in her 'human' form and The Bad Wolf. Quickly he ran to Rose, pulling her closely to him, never wanting to let her go!

Oh Rose, Rose, Rose! You are alright. She is alright isn't she? Please Rose be alright

She is Doctor, you have nothing to worry about. Yet a lot of things to be explained.

The, he smelled it. She no longer smelled human…she smelled like…like…like

He couldn't quite finish his though

Yes Doctor, she is a Time Lady now. We had to changed her DNA, we had no choice.

Why?

She would have died, even though her spirit is the one of a Time Lady, her body and genes were not.

But…that would have meant that you would have had to give her a part of you. Oh, the Bad Wolf! You are clever!

Thank you. She now has the power equivalent to you and you both have 13 regenerations to look forward.

Really? Wow!

Yes, when you kissed Rose, you both regenerated

Now, we must leave

Yes

Rose – said the Bad Wolf – I am now part of you, which means you can summon me and I will help at any time. From now on, I am you. However, use me only in the extreme conditions. Where there is no other, and to shield and guard your loved one in the extreme situations. We are one.

With that that, everything disappeared again and Rose opened her eyes. She found herself in the Medical Bay with the Doctor at her side.

Hello – said the Doctor

Hello – replied Rose

How are you? – said the Doctor

Rose slowly stirred in her bed and took in the surrounding

I'm ok, you?

Fine now. Rose I can't lose you, I simply I cant. I also wanted to say thank you

You would have done the same thing

The silently looked at each other, as if looking and seeing everything clearly for the first time

Did it really happen?

What? You mean you, me, the Tardis and the Bad Wolf and all in your head?

Yes

Yes

Oh. So does that mean I am really a Time Lady now?

Yes. You have no idea how happy that has made me. Rose, did you mean it?

Did I mean what?

What you said, when you absorbed the vortex? That you love me

Rose blushed remembering at the thought. He was looking so intently at her now.

Because if you did, there is something you should know. I love you too. Deeply with all of my heart

With that, she embraced him with all her might, that was left in her. She could not be happier at the though

I love you too, too much for my own good I think

There was a mischievous smile, lingering on his lips. It was one which was yet unknown to Rose or anyone in this universe. It was one of true happiness and love that he felt and knowing that that someone else returned his feeling wholeheartedly. Finally, he felt complete.


	2. Chapter 2

There they were sitting and looking at each other, unable to take their eyes off each other. They were finally together, and they felt a new bond developing between them, one which they yet had to explore. Somehow, saying those three, oh so important words out loud connected them together.

_I can't believe, the Doctor, he loves me, just as I love him – thought Rose_

_I am indeed – replied the Doctor_

_Doctor? - asked startled Rose_

_Yes, Rose I am in your mind. We are now connected, and since you have become a Time Lady you have the same telepathic ability as I do. You can also speak and hear the Tardis as well. – said the Doctor_

_So does it mean that she can read my mind?- asked Rose_

_Well, yes and no. It all depends on you and what you want her to know and what you don't. Just imagine say…hmm….a wall or maybe like a vault where you can store your most secret thought and don't forget to lock it! So, only you will be able to get in. Trying saying Hello to the Tardis right now – answered the Doctor_

_Hello Tardis! – said Rose_

_Hello Rose! How are you? I know this must be difficult to adjust to at first – replied the Tardis_

_A bit, but the Doctor and you are here to help me which makes me feel a lot better and safe. – replied Rose_

'So Doctor, tell me what are the main differences between me being human and a Time Lady. What is there particularly to look out for? ' – Rose asked, with a curious look in her eyes.

'Well, for one, you have two hearts. Beating steadily and rhythmically together'

At that moment, Rose reached up with her hands to her chest, first feeling the heart beating on one side and then drawing her hand to her other side, feeling the steady heart beat of her other heart. This was something she will need to get used to. Two hearts….two strong beating heart…yep, she was definitely a Time Lady now, no arguments there.

'What else is different then? – questioned Rose – 'Apart from having two hearts I don't feel much of a difference from being a human'

'Well…the other changes may not seem that significant, well at least not yet. Your senses will be heightened, which means that at first your reactions may be more subtle, as you will be able to see that much clearer…in fact by 50% clearer, therefore everything will seem sharper. Your skin will be a lot more sensitive and responses to everything…like…'

At that moment, the Doctor gently cupped Roses soft cheek, which caused her to flush a gentle rose colour. Rose

Immediately as the Doctor touched Rose, she felt as if she could melt. His touch so simple, yet to intimate. It felt as if they knew each other for centuries. She slowly looked up into his eyes, to see all the love he felt for her. Yet, it was more than that. It's as if the whole universe no longer mattered, but only they did. With that last coherent thought, Rose reached up to his face. The Doctor gently reached up and brushed his finger along Roses lips. Momentarily causing Rose to close his eyes, while his lips lowered on to hers, gently caressing them. It quickly grew and developed into a slow and passionate kiss, kissing for the first time, tasting and experiencing each other. Not quite fighting for dominance yet, but relishing in the happiness of finally being together and admitting the feelings they had for each other.

Then there seemed to more than just a passionate physical kiss. It had a second level, one which embedded and wrapped around her whole and entire body. It's as if they minds and body were merged into one. Making it so much more intimate, so much more personal a connection that they both seemed to have waited a million years if not more to feel. It was as if they were learning each other inside out.

With that, all of the previously carefully build barriers of the Doctor were disappearing, as he was wholeheartedly pouring his soul into Rose while she was doing the same thing with her own, unknowingly at this moment in time, but more than willingly. It seems to come so natural to Rose being a Time Lady. At that, the Doctor wondered why that might be, however pushed that thought out of his mind for a while, not caring about it, but more concentrating on here and now with his Rose.

Then they both broke apart, gasping for air. Even with their advanced respiratory system, they both seemed to be needed some air.

'You are right Doctor, it feels like my senses are on the over load, at the same time, it seems like nothing has changed. It feels perfectly normal, as if I was always a Time Lady' – commented Rose, then looking up at the Doctor she added - 'I have been missing out, I never knew you were such a great kisser! Although, I though it would last longer than a few minutes…'

'Well, thank you, so are you. I think there are a lot of things we have yet to discover Rose' – answered the Doctor, curling his lips into a mischievous smile, which was immediately returned by Rose – 'and I have you know, that was not merely a few minutes that lasted over 2 hours!'

'Two hours well spent, that's what I have to say. I would gladly give more than that if it means kissing you, Doctor' – answered Rose with a mischievous glint in Roses eyes.

'Well so would I, but first is first, we will need to get you a bit more acquainted with what it's like to being a Time Lady. I think we will start with simple facts and comparison at first I think'


	3. Chapter 3

' Let me think…right: senses – covered, physical changed – mostly…'- the Doctor was going through a mental check list of the basic changes which her body could have taken, when her hear the voice of the Tardis in his mind

_Doctor, don't you think that it might be a good idea to let her eat, relax and adjust a bit more to all the changes. So maybe, you would want to take this into the kitchen?_

_Oh right, yes, good idea Tardis, thank you. Actually I'm feeling a bit peckish myself…_

Looking up at Rose, he saw a puzzled look upon her, realising that she must not have heard the interaction between himself and the Tardis.

'Rose, before we continue this conversation, would you like to go into the kitchen and grab a bite to eat?' – asked the Doctor, giving Rose his hand for support.

'That would be lovely. I wonder if the food will taste any different now that all of my senses are that much stronger' – she wandered out loud

'Probably. It will be interesting to see your reaction'

He offered her his hand, helping her to jump off the medical table which was a quite a bit higher than the normal table, as the same time using it as another excuse to touch her and have some form of a physical connection to her.

He was so overwhelmed with happiness at the moment. Just thinking that a few hours back he though that he had lost his brave, his beautiful and sexy Rose… It was at that moment that he had the chance to have a look at her properly, in full height. Her body seemed the same, yet different. She seemed somehow a bit taller, slenderer. Her hair no longer just lay there; they seemed to have to much more body and fluidity within them. The colour seemed alive, no longer a simple blond but one which seemed to have all the different shades of blond within itself. It was so hard for him not to reach out and touch it…_All in good time_ he though.

He needed to be patient at this moment in time, allow her the time to adjust and for their feeling to develop…plus this would also mean that the time they would spend getting each other better physically would be oh so much sweeter. That's when all of his fantasies and dreams flooded his mind…all of those delicious intimate images could really come true now. Now that they were finally together, now he would fully be able to intake her sweet smell, to taste her delicious skin and to ravish her soft, beautiful body. He body seemed so slender and curvy just in the right places, he could just picture his hands wandering all over it, worshiping every dip and every curve from head to toe…

That's when he noticed how much deeper and slower Rose's breathing has become, chuckling to himself. She must have been able to feel all of those things that he wanted to do to her…and she seemed to like it.

_I was so deep in my thought…oh my sweet delicious thoughts of Rose, that I completely forgot that we have a mental bond now. Which means that she must have felt everything…hmmm she smells so good. – though the Doctor_

_Well, you have quite an imagination! There is me thinking I was the only one all hot and bothered when it came to you. – replied Rose_

_Did you just hear everything I was thinking?_

_Nope, but I could damn well feel it! Not that I am complaining, I just never knew you felt the same way I fell towards you_

_Oh my Rose, that's only a small part of how I felt about you_

That's when he felt hot breath lingering around his neck, a soft touch just below his chest, as if her hand were exploring him, yet she was right there next to him, still holding his hand. Seeing his surprised expression, it was her turn to chuckle to herself.

_Two can play this game – thought Rose_

_I am not complaining – replied the Doctor – However I think it would be best to leave this for now, and explore this new ability of yours later…no matter how much it pains for me to say this, but we both need some food._

_Hmm…only if you promise to continue this late_

_Oh Rose, we are definitely continuing this later…_

With that they waked into the kitchen. It was spacious, modern and yet homely. The light went on automatically, with just enough brightness to see everything yet not being blinded by it. They seemed almost dimmed, as if they were responding to both the Doctors and Rose's unconscious wishes. Looking around, it felt like Rose was seeing it for the very first time. The granite tops, no longer seemed just black, but a gentle midnight blue, the cupboards no longer a dull colour of pine, but one of a honey shade. The two build fridges looked just the same, but somehow bigger. The breakfast table, with all the necessary bits and bobs seemed like a welcoming island in the middle of a calming ocean. Just of the centre there was the dinning corner with the huge honey coloured dinning table. She remembers how surprised she was when she noticed it expand for the first time when they had more people on board. It seemed to natural to her now.

There they stood, Rose looking around while the Doctor spend all that time, worshipping her there with his eyes. Reading to do anything and everything for her, to guard her and show her the whole of time and universe. Now they truly had forever or the closest to it really.

'What would you like to eat?' – asked the Doctor, bringing her back to the reality and her Doctor.

'Ohm…I don't really know. Can I have some apple juice though, please?' – asked Rose

'Well, that's not quite food, but will do for now. Sure' – he said walking up and opening the fridge.

'What have we got?' – Wondered Rose – 'Any Earth food left?'

'Do you by any chance have a fetish for some mushroom ravioli, because it seems to have suddenly appeared before my eyes out of nowhere?'

To which the Doctor heard Roses gentle laughter.

'No, I made some yesterday. It seems to me both of us have a fetish for it' – finally said Rose – 'How about you heat that up and I will make us some salad, accompanied by some apple juice and whatever you would like to drink'

'I think I will have some Earth Ginger Wine' – said he

'Not a bad idea. Warm some up for me as well please'

With that they both got to work. Even though they have cooked together a million times before, this felt intimate, rather than platonic, like it did before, how much has changed in the last few hours.

'I have an idea Rose, how about I will prepare some small random things you have already tried and you will have to guess what they are. You will be blindfolded of course…_and tied up- thought Doctor to himself_

'Sounds good' – said unsuspected Rose


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry its a bit short, I will write more of the story soon, promise! :) Let me know if you like it, so please review :)

* * *

The Doctor quickly walked to the fridge, preparing a few things like strawberries, cherries, chocolate (earth chocolates and the chocolate they got at the intergalactic space shuttle), some peropero mash from the Planet Pero and to top it all off, some merky syrup which was a lovely shade of pink _Just like Rose herself – thought the Doctor_

Rose on the other hand seemed to be mesmerized by the Doctor, the he busily moved around the kitchen, preparing her food. His slender, tall, figure was quickly moving around the kitchen. He was taking his jacket off to reveal his strong shoulders and arms underneath. Doctor feeling her eyes upon him couldn't help but tease her.

'Rose stop gawking and close your eyes for me please, like a good girl you are' – he said with a teasing note in his voice as he went behind her back. He stopped close to her head and drawn his faces so close to hers, she could hear and feel his slow, deep breathing. The intimacy and the closeness of his face and arms began to drive her almost crazy. All of her delicious dreams were running through her head, causing heat to build up. He slowly placed something over hears eyes, to cover them completely.

'There, all done my love. What do you say if we start playing out tasting game? You have been an awfully good girl so far, how about we will see how good you can really be?'

Rose was so mesmerized by his tantalizing voice she did not notice how he tied her hands behind her back.

Placing the plate on the table next to her, he took a strawberry from the plate and drew it nearer to her nose.

'Smell it Rose, and tell me what you think this is.' - said the Doctor

She enhanced the sweet smell, which reminded her of the summer and that time her and the Doctor went to a planet which had the perfect summer all year round called the Literatro.

'Stop teasing me Doctor, and let me taste this delicious fruit. I have been waiting long enough, don't you think' – finally said Rose, after what felt like a century, yet their game had only began

'Oh my sweet Rose, I think you will find that I have been wait for this moment for so much longer, all my long life in fact' – replied the Doctor – 'and we are to enjoy every moment of it, slow and fast…this is only the beginning'

With that he drew the first fruit of seduction closer to her lips, slightly brushing past them, into the opening of Roses, lusciously pink lips. When it touched her pearl white teeth, she bit the strawberry. It was so fresh, so delicious; its juices slowly run on the side of her lips and down her jaw.

The Doctor immediate noticed what was happening, quickly kissing it away starting from where it ended, near her neck upwards towards her lips. Rose couldn't help the moan of pleasure escaping her lips. The sexual tension seemed to rise with each minute they were together, not sure how much longer both of them will last. Their kiss began so gently and light, slow allowing their passion to build up. Neither of the two wanted it to break away, however the Doctor was not done teasing Rose yet. Pulling away from her, Rose signed. Both of them missed the contact of being together, now that they finally allowed themselves to love each other, it seemed they could not wait to finally be together.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry its been a while since I uploaded, Ive just been so busy in the last week or so! So much work. This is only a short chapter, leading to something more... Let me know what you think and thank you for all of your support, comments and everything you do! you are great! :) Hope you will like it! :)

* * *

Just when Rose began feeling the heat growing between her legs, the Doctor stopped the heated game and pulled away much to Rose's disappointment. She wanted him. Badly. Yet, she could feel why he was pulling away, knowing in her subconscious that there was so much more to come. _'It must be this new Time Lady thing_'- she though to herself absentmindedly

He placed his hand and took the blind fold off Roses eyes, and looked into her deep eyes, feeling that her was finding himself right there for the first time in his long 900 year old life.

Meanwhile, with The Doctor was deciding on his new plan of seduction for Rose…

'_Slow and sexual…beach…hmmm…not a bad idea…maybe a bit cliché though?...Rose, Rose…oh… Rose…' _and the Doctor could feel himself getting even harder than before

'_hmmh...' – said the Tardis _

'_Why are you in my mind again?' – asked the Doctor_

'_Well, I thought it was time to get you back to the matter at hand' – Tardis said_

'_Yes, I know, I know. Educate Rose about what is it like being a Time Lady' – he answered_

'_That one of them, I just though I would remind you of some physical Time Lord/Lady consequences of the physical relationship; like for example once you have physically consummated your relationship you will have a forever lasting bond, which no one in the universe will be able to break. Secondly this brings the possibility of the two of you having children. Thirdly if you do, you do realise that they will be the most powerful and dangerous as well as gracious children in the entirety of time and universe?' – Tardis said_

'_Yes, and I do hope we will have children. It would be great to finally have the chance to bring up one of your own, they way you would want to and not by sending them to some academy or other. I will actually be a real parent! What a wonderful and daunting thought at the same time!' – he answered_

'_Yep, but you consummating your relationship both physically and mentally requires a ritual which Rose must know about and you might also want to mention to her that it would hold an equivalent meaning to the Earth marriage…but on a much deeper level' – said Tardis_

'_Yes…I might have to mention that to her…sooner or later…' – said the Doctor_

'_Doctor…what are you scared of???' – mused the Tardis_

'_Well…she might not want to marry me…' – said The Doctor_

'_Well, Well, Well…never thought I would ever hear you doubt yourself' – before he could say anything in his defence, she continued – 'Don't be silly now Doctor, we both know how much she loves you, YOU and no one else! You are one lucky man, since you are the only one occupying her heart. Now go and talk to her, ask her to marry you and the rest of the whole shenanigans! We both know how much you both want it! I am in both of your minds after all!' – was the last thing the Tardis said to the Doctor before disappearing to her own matters at hand…to make sure the two of them go together…in the right atmosphere_

Similarly Rose drifted into her mind, exploring the new boundaries it gave…which at the moment were reliving her multiple fantasies of her and The Doctor…which led her into her favourite one…in the Library. This time, her fantasies seemed a lot more real to her, so more graphic…it felt as if she was almost touching herself in all the right places…making her feel exactly how she imagines the Doctor would make her feel.

Then she opened her eyes, focusing her eyes upon the Doctor, looking over him lustfully, and taking in every part of his toned, amazing body. Oh she wanted him soo badly, those arm to take her, those legs to wrap around her and ohhh to feel him inside of her, slow and tantalising, pushing the boundaries of pleasure further and further until it became hot and powerful and sweaty. Oh…how much did she want that…and the sooner the better! She did not know how much longer she will be able to hold out.

Yet, somehow she knew…no she could feel that no, sex…no not sex…making love seemed somehow more appropriate. It seemed to mean to her so much more now, and then it ever did before. She knew it was only because she was thinking about her beloved Doctor, she wanted a future with him and she knew it would be forever. She wanted that forever. Something in her mind told her, a sixth sense if you will that, this form of the deepest, the most personal physical connection was more than a simple expression of love for one another…it felt more of a ceremony…a declaration of your love for one another forever. She knew that, no she could feel that this was so…yet she did not know how or where from.

_''It must be one of those new Time Lady Powers? – She thought – I am sure the Doctor will explain everything to me soon…or show me, that would be even better!''_

The Doctor, feeling a hot gaze upon himself turned around only to see Rose in one of her lustful daydreams, he himself only knew so well! Oh, how much did her want to take her right there and then. ''_No.'' _he said to himself, she deserves better, saying that, by the look on her face, she wants it as much as I do. ''_Ok, I think its time I took her to the library. This way I can explain to her and show her everything this much better''_

_,_


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor slowly came up to Rose and took her hand.

'I think its time for you to be introduced to your heritage, laws and what it takes to be a Time Lady' – he said with a hidden smirk playing on his lips

She smiled in return, but in her eyes he could see a dangerous mix of lust, passion and curiosity. With her hand in his, he led her through the unusually dimmed corridors of Tardis, which seemed to be so much more intimate at this point in time to both of them. Rising their body temperature even further with their minds filled with the lustful thoughts for one another. Doctor, trying to regain his self control, which seemed so difficult at the moment, tried to form a plan of how to explain to Rose everything. Finally, he stopped at their destination. They were standing at the front of a beautiful aged door, which did not show its age, but instead gave you a feel of it when you came near it or touched it. This door seemed to lead to the unknown, so many secrets and knowledge…So ancient and powerful.

They both reached out to open it, feeling that electricity pulsing through both of them. Somehow, it felt so much more powerful with every touch, skin on skin. At that moment they looked at each other, and pushed the door open. First their intense gaze was focused on one another but soon their eyes were allowed to explore the interior of the library itself. It was a magnificent elongated oval room. Not modern yet not old, it could only be described as elegant. It seemed to contain billions and trillions of books, journals, magazines…everything you could have wished for and more. It was also comfortable and accommodating. There was a beautiful chocolate leather sofa in the middle, with two matching big leather chairs by each side of it, with a cream, thick, fluffy rug in between. Around it other seating places were scarred about, looking just as welcoming and comfortable.

The Doctor leaped towards a shelf, very well knowing where he was going. Meanwhile Rose was still taking in the magnificence of the library. It was not the first time she was here, but this time it seemed to take her with so much more intensity and power then ever before. She felt part of it this time, rather than just a simple visitor. There were so many new amazing feeling she was feeling and seeing. She could feel the Tardis, the Vortex, and most of all The Doctor.

Going up the stir the Doctor was quickly thinking of where exactly he leaved the book last time he was her. Oh it was such a long time ago he had to look at it or for it. He didn't do it so often anymore, apart from the fact that there was no need anymore; there was another reason for it. It made him homesick that much more; it was part of his planet once, the planet he only dreamed of seeing again. Maybe one day….maybe there is a loophole…or so he was hoping.

There he found the book and began making his way back to Rose. The image of her alone, taking it all on made it hard for him to breath…and he had an extensive bypass system! Once reaching her, he led her to the sofa, taking the seat next to her. Since entering the library, neither of the two have uttered a single word, it didn't seem necessary.

'Here is the book. It has everything you need to know. It's a bit like the Tardis, bigger on the inside. Well, it is a bit of the Tardis, when a Tardis is grown, this book is grown with it. It's because all its knowledge about our race and planet so deeply intertwined with us and the planet, it only makes sense that it would produce everything about itself and us in the book. Therefore, even though they are all the 'same', they are all individual at the same time. I mean there are book which we simple produce, like any other books, but this one is special, there isn't another book like this in the entire universe, timeline, anywhere. It's unique. Another thing about, since its part of the Tardis, it contains all the information about me, and well you now.' – he said, bubbling too much and giving away too much information as usual – 'So…here is the basic information' – he took a deep breath and began – 'We are the race of the Time Lords, each one of us has Two Hearts, Extensive Bypass System, We are able to speak all the language of the world, our brain thinks a million miles a second, literally, I am not joking! What else…we have a low telepathic ability…but better then the Oods though! A lot better. We have the ability to learn everything 100 quicker and better in comparison to humans. What else…what else…'

'Tell me more about your childhood...from birth until this maturity' – requested Rose while the Doctor took a breath

'Well, we reproduce differently. My parents first got married of course. The marriage itself is different to an earth one. It consists of two parts, first is what you would say is the vow part, where you declare your love, loyalty and consistence for one another. This vowel is not taken as lightly as the one on earth though, because if we are joined in marriage, it is truly forever. Your minds are joined on a different level. Its wonderful.' – at which point he lovingly looked at Rose, trying to read her emotions as well as somehow trying to transfer all that he felt for her, in that one gaze, trying to make her understand all the seriousness of it, hoping that she wanted the same thing…that is to marry him – 'then comes the second part, saying that, recently all the couples were doing it backwards, the second part first, and then the second'

'Why is that? What is the second part' – asked curious Rose

'Well, ghmm…well it's what you would call on Earth….consummation of marriage…the wedding night. Well, on Galiffrey it doesn't have to be the night…well you get the gist of the idea. Anyway, the second ceremony is in a sense more important, as it joins the people together, it make the bond permanent. Which means even if the couple ever gets a divorce they will still be in each others minds. Of course, you can block that person, but never fully. He will always be present there in your mind.'

'So what, two people just have sex and they are married?' – asked Rose

'Well, yeah. But there is a ceremony behind it. You have to declare and claim each other both physically and mentally. So it's a double bond, and on your hand something similar to a gold tattoo appears. It will always remain there. It doesn't hurt, it's just a declaration of your vowel for more another, and it happens because of the mind bond the couple goes through' – said the Doctor – 'When it comes to children, well there are two methods you can have a child. You can either try to conceive a child naturally, or you can do so through the most frequent method, when the couple submits an egg and a sperm which is then joined together to produce a Time Lord'

'What, you grown your own children. Like plants?' – asked surprised Rose

'Well, not like plants exactly. There was no other choice. Gallifrey System consists of 12 planets, the central one being Gallifrey. During the formation of the planets, one of the neighbouring planets Dgeong decided to try and invade Gallifrey, at the time, they had a tyrant of a Ruler who needed to be defeated. So, long story cut short, before we defeated him, he cursed the entirety of the Gallifreyans to infidelity for the next 100 years. Even though the curse did not fully work, the majority of the planet could no longer reproduce through natural means. Anyway, I was one of the few to be conceived and born in a natural way. My brother was not. You are also given two names, one you choose for yourself when you look into the vortex during the initiation, when you get to school and one is given to you by your parents. So, until the age of 8 you live with your parents, and then you are send away to what can be compared to a boarding school I guess on earth. Except, it becomes your home until you mature, which is about the age of 18 and it's not really a school, its more like another Planet.' – said the Doctor

'So you were sent away from your parents at the age of 8???' – asked shocked Rose

'Yep, pretty much' – said the Doctor ' Anyway, if there is anything else you would like to know, here is the book it will answer all of your questions, unless there is something else you would like to ask me?' – asked the Doctor. He has better things planned for the two of them; he has explained the basics, now he wanted to get to plan B, asking Rose to marry him. He could not hold out any longer, he has been waiting for this moment for such a long time.

'Yes, I actually do. You said you have two names. I know one of them, which is the Doctor, what is your other name?' – She asked

At which point, he slowly bended towards her ear, coming so close to it, his breath both tickled her and excited her…in more ways then one… and then he whispered…one word…one beautiful word…his name…

'Theta. My name is Theta, Rose'

'And what is my other name then? – She whispered into his ear, just as softly as he did into hers. Intensifying his excitement for her, the need for her, and the love for her. When the Tardis first told him, her real name, telepathically, so never could ever know, it hit him and made him the happiest man alive…well Gallifrean man!

'Now its time I gave you something, which only belongs to you, and I dearly hope you will accept it…its time I showed you another part of the Tardis which it never showed to anyone else apart from me…and now you' – taking her hand and looking into her eyes, he lead her out of the library…waiting and hoping…


	7. Chapter 7

Only the soft and hurried echoes of their steps could be heard as the Doctor led Rose to the part of the Tardis closest to his heart. This was one of the most sacred parts both to him and the Tardis, When the Tardis is grow, it takes one part of the plant and keeps it within itself. This is one of the most unique things about the Tardis. It allows or really allowed the Tardis to have a special connection with the Planet itself, their home plant…which was now long gone. The Doctor always wonders how come this part never faded away…because the their home plant was no longer there…no longer

Doctor's Tardis took a particularly special part from the Plant, its natural side. The beauty, the uniqueness and the tranquillity of their planets nature, its gardens, plants…all that was natural. He was going to take Rose a particularly special part of this garden. The place where they once met for the very first time such a long time ago…the place where he said 'I love you' to her for the first time and…the place where they got married and planned their future together. Well…at least that where the ceremony was.

Finally they reached the door, the door which was wooden yet it was interlined with real leaves and flowers. To Rose it seemed to family and yet it seemed to hold a secret which she was about to uncover.

The Doctor stood in front of the door.

'Rose, I am about to show you a place which is very dear to my heart and very important to me. Every Tardis takes something from the planet, when it is born. It helps it to develop and get acquainted with the planet better but most importantly it establishes a link…as deep as time itself. Some even say that because of this link the Tardis is able to hold a vortex within itself and travel through time. The part I am about to show you is the place I miss the most for the reasons I will explain in just a moment' – He took the handle of the door and opened it.

As the door slowly slid open it unveiled its secret to Rose. With the slow motions of the door, Rose was taking in bit by bit the beauty of the garden. The sky had a beautiful shade of soft pink, mixed together with a soft brown and purple. It closely resembled a sunset…and indeed it was…with the red sun slowly going down. All around there were trees, but much taller and leaner then the ones on earth. Somehow they seemed more alive; you could say they were alive. There was a different feeling radiating from them. It almost seemed like a network, connected by the roots, its tops, communicating through the minerals and water floating through it and through the wind itself, passing secret and know messages from one another…almost whispering and welcoming her back. Something Rose had yet to fully understand. Animals seemed very similar to the ones on earth, yet slightly different. They seemed to understand what was going on and almost recognising her. Their eyes seemed to possess so much knowledge and understanding…almost human…no almost Time Lord…''Well this is a Time Lords Tardis…so I guess it's not that surprising'' thought Rose to herself.

Taking Rose away from her thoughts, the Doctor touch her hand ever so gently, taking it into his

'Welcome to Gallifrey…or what is left of it, kept and treasured by the Tardis and Me, and now you. This is one of the best kept secrets by the Time Lords. Apart from the Time Lords and Lady's who already have a Tardis, no one knows about this special ability of the Tardis. Now let me take you to my most treasured place.' – he said as he began to lead her into what seemed a secluded area, made just for them. It seemed to be on a slight hill, overlooking the entire garden.

They walked through a magnificent ark, covered in maroon ivy with maroon flowers resembling roses. Through the ark there was a bench, yet it was not that. It was covered with cushions various sizes and colours, covered by an umbrella of flowers and leaves to balance out the brightness of the soft coral colours.

As they came closer they noticed a change of clothes for them both. They exchange confused glances, but then they noticed a note from the Tardis.

''Thought it might be useful…since it time…

Rose I know you can feel it…I know that you know the truth deep inside.

All the best

I love you both and Wish you only Happiness

Yours truly,

Tardis''

At this point the Doctor turned to Rose, looked into her eyes with all the sincerity and love he had…he has…and will always have.

'Its time to get changed Rose'

At which point her bend down and picked up the clothes laid out for them both. He slowly came near her, looked into her eyes and entered her mind.

_There is something I want to ask you, but first we must change. – he said_

_Those look like the ceremonial robes from the book._

_They are – he answered_

In that instance Roses eyes lit up.

_Now I am going to slowly undress and redress you. It all part of the ceremony plus I am dying to be near you and touch you. After nearly losing you I don't want to ever let you go again. _

_What are you waiting for…I certainly have no intention of letting you go ever again._

Doctor needs no more encouragement. He drew his hands to the top of her top and slid it off her as she raised her arms. She did the same thing. First sliding off his jacket, and then unbuttoning his shirt with what seemed like the most torturous movement ever. They were so slow, so right, so wanted. Once that was discharged off, he slowly unzipped and unbuttoned her jeans. She followed his suit with his trousers. Once they were on nothing more apart from their underwear he took her cream robe decorated with gold and coral swirls, and slid it over her head. She took his matching robe slid it over his head. At this moment, she noticed the Doctor was holding a small box in his right hand.

_What is that? – she asked_

'My dearest Rose Tyler, I love you with all of my heart and there is still so much I want to show you, to tell you...first we will start with your name…' he took a deep breath 'Your other name is…River Song…Rose Tyler…my soul mate…my other half…you are what makes me feel complete, you are my whole and entire existence' – he said – 'And now there is something I need to show you…' – he said as he took out a pendulum and a ring both made out of Rose Gold with a pearly shape. Both were decorated with a deep maroon coloured stone on the side and diamonds around it. – 'Rose Tyler…Will you Marry Me?'

With one simple answer she made the two of the most important and vital people in the universe the happiest people alive…she said

'Yes'


	8. Chapter 8

At that moment, a soft glow surrounded them, joining and intertwining their minds together. They were thinking as one and they became one both mentally and physically as their bodies joined together.

They woke up the next day, still intertwined together.

_Oh my Rose, my dear beautiful Rose. We are finally together, as one, as man and wife. Together, in OUR Tardis – thought the Doctor_

_Yes, my love. We are finally together. – answered Rose. _

_Are you awake my love? – asked the Doctor. _Rose stirred slightly, slowly waking up. – _Open your eyes my love – said the Doctor_

_No, I don't want to wake up from this dream. Its too beautiful, I don't want it to disappear again. NO. _

The Doctor chuckled slightly

_Rose my love, this is not a dream. We are together now and forever. You and I are married as you would say on Earth. We are husband and wife. _

_Well, then my Doctor you will have the wrath of my mother upon you, that we got married without her here! _

The Doctor suddenly became very pale. The though of angry Jackie turned his stomach upside down.

_Well then, its just means that we will have to get married again on Earth, that is all. _

_Its better be a traditional wedding, I don't really want my mum to you naked. _

That got the Doctor laughing.

_Don't worry Rose, it will be a beautiful traditional fully clothed earth wedding. _

_Good, good because only I get to see you naked and no one else._

_Yes my love, only you._

_OH SHIT!!! _

_What is it Rose?_

_WE ARE MARRIED!!! – _at which point she opened her eyes, only to have the Doctor eyes meet hers with a playful glint looking back lovingly at her.

Yes my love, we are married. Finally we are together, as one. Now and forever you are my wife and I am your husband. You have made me the happiest man in this universe, now and forever. I will love you and cherish you, every bit og you. Because you are everything to me Rose. Everything.

As you are to me – replied Rose


End file.
